


Detective Anderson

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Still Figuring Out Feelings, Detective Connor, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: With Detroit being the first city to integrate androids and humans under one workforce, Connor is finally able to return to the DPD. But Detective Connor just doesn't quite fit the bill. But Hank knows exactly how to fix it.





	Detective Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Another short oneshot. This might actually be a two-parter. Feel like Gavin needs to come and fuck shit up a little and try and ruin Connor's day.

**Part One**   
  


  
“So how does it feel to finally be back on the Force, eh, kid?” Hank asked, hands situated firmly on the steering wheel. This was the first drive back to the precinct Hank had had with his android partner in the car beside him. Ever since the revolution, the man had been making this journey alone. He had missed the way the android would try and, often fail, at making conversation. Today was the start of something new. Connor had gotten the good news yesterday. Detroit was to be the first city in the US to integrate androids and humans together under one united workforce. Connor was to be the first ever, official android detective. Hank was proud, not that he’d probably admit it. At least not out loud.   
  
“I am looking for to it, Lieutenant.” Connor answered sincerely, fiddling with his tie for the seventeenth time since entering the car.  
  
“You’re even gonna get paid.” The man laughed, pulling up into his designated parking space. “Maybe you can start giving me some rent for housing your android ass.”  
  
“If that is what you want.”  
  
“What? No. I was just joking. Your money is your money, kid.” Hank shook his head. Not that he had any idea what the android would spend his own money on, anyhow. It wasn’t like he needed to eat or buy a change of clothes, apparently. Maybe he could convince him to buy something for his new room? The place was looking rather bare and Connor seemed to be so unsure about the whole decorating thing.  
  
The pair got out the car and headed inside the building. Connor was yet to receive his own ID card that would allow him to pass through the barrier, so Hank vouched for him for now. He should be getting it later. They passed through the glass doors to find most of the staff already awaiting with smiles on their faces and plastic cups in hand. They cheered when they saw them. The room looked different. It was decorated with cheap, colourful pennants, streamers and balloons. In the middle of the area was a giant holographic banner with the words ‘Congratulations Connor’ written upon it.  
  
“I…” Connor uttered, trying to process his surroundings. It was simulating a new emotion. One that made his synthetic heart beat 36% faster than average. Joy? Yes, that seemed to be the right word. Hank patted him on the shoulder with a bold smile and then nudged him towards into the crowd. The next thing Connor knew, he was being congratulated from every angle. It was quite…overwhelming. He smiled awkwardly as he thanked everyone for their kind words. It was polite to do so. The only person he was yet to see in the crowd of faces was Detective Reed. It was probably for the best. They weren’t exactly on the most positive of terms.  
  
“The party was Hank’s idea,” Fowler said, grinning for once as he shook Connor’s hand. The android turned towards the man who had helped himself to the cake that was provided with a bunch of other consumable snacks. The android refrained from scanning it to see how many calories in contained and how many other unhealthy substances. He’d been keeping a close eye on Hank’s diet recently and trying to integrate much healthier alternatives to his usual take-outs.  
  
Connor was forced to schmooze for a while longer, using recorded auto-pilot responses to the questions he was asked, until Fowler finally decided to make the official declaration. He tapped the nearest desk to him, and everyone stopped what they were doing to crowd around. Hank returned to Connor’s side, having devoured at least a third of the offered cake and two donuts. In his hand was a plastic cup of punch which he had spiked himself with a bit of whisky. It was a special occasion.  
  
“I am pleased to announce that Detective Connor–”  
  
“Anderson.” Hank added. _Anderson?_  
  
“I am pleased to announce that Detective Connor Anderson will be officially joining the Detroit Police Department as the first – yes – _first_ ever android Detective. I hope you all make him feel very welcome and treat him as you would another human. For today, we are all equals.” Jeffrey raised his drink into the air. A sea of hands followed him, including Hanks. Once everyone had taken a sip of their drinks, Fowler not so subtly told them all to get back to work. It was met with a chorus of laughter before they all did in fact, return to their assigned desks to get to get back to work.  
  
“Connor, if I can you see you in my office, I would like to give you your badge and ID card,” Fowler said, entering said office. The android nodded and headed up.  
  
Connor stood in the corner, with his hands behind him, pressed against his ruler straight back. He remembered the first time he had been in here. When Hank had wanted nothing to do with him. Now they were officially partners, upon Hank’s insistence. Jeffrey opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a polished golden badge which he then slid across the table. Connor picked it up and admired it. He was a detective. He would wear this badge with pride. The android clipped the badge onto his belt as Fowler signaled his computer to print out his new ID. It was a laminated piece of card with his photo identification, his model and employee number at the side and his new title:  
  
  
_Detective Connor Anderson._    
  
  
“Thank you.” Connor said.  
  
“Good. Now get to work.”  
  
“Of course, sir. Have a nice day.” The android headed out, quietly closing the door to not disturb the man who was already focused on his terminal screen. He headed down the steps and towards his new desk. The one opposite Hank’s of course. It already had a nameplate. _Anderson_ again? He sat down in his chair and looked up at Hank who was only pretending to work. Nothing unusual there. He stared at the man for a while, trying to formulate the question he wanted to ask. But for some reason his processors just wouldn’t cooperate. He would just open his mouth. Then close it again as the command failed. This was _unusual._    
  
“Just spit it out.” Hank eventually snapped, before the android could overheat and become a fire hazard. It wouldn’t be a good start for his career.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask, Lieutenant.” Connor managed to say. “Why Anderson?”  
  
“Well, for one Detective Connor just doesn’t really cut it. Makes you sound like you’re in first grade playing cops and robbers. And two, a lot of androids are starting to pick last names for themselves for y’know individuality purposes or whatever. Yours might as well be a good one.” Hank said. It had taken him a whole day to come up with those reasons, so he wouldn’t have to admit the truth to the android. In reality, it was much simpler. He just really liked the idea of Connor having his last name.  
  
“But won’t that get confusing? Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Anderson?” Connor cocked his head to the side, the sentiment lost on him.  
  
“Not really. When we introduce ourselves, we can be Anderson and Anderson. Like a buddy cop movie.” Hank replied, trying to act casual.  
  
“Anderson and Anderson.” Connor said to himself. “I like it.”  
  
“I’m glad, kid.” The Lieutenant snorted. “Now will you please stop staring at me and get to fucking work? These casefiles aren’t gonna sort themselves.”  
  
“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ 
> 
> I know it is only small. And probably has a few mistakes *ahem*


End file.
